My Sweet Pea
by Lee and Clem are life
Summary: Lee Everett never thought that he would adopt a sweet little girl named Clementine. Lee's broken after what happened with his ex-wife and the senator. Clementine is broken after the loss of her parents. Can they both fix each other and have a wonderful life? / First Fanfic please enjoy :)
1. Thinking of adopting

Lee finished unpacking all of his things into his new house. He had moved into a new house and neighborhood because of what had happened between his wife and the senator. Also his long time friend Kenny had convinced him to move to his neighborhood because there was a house for rent across the street and Lee had said yes. After he had unpacked everything and settled to his new house. Lee decided to watch the news. While he was watching the news he got a phone call from his friend Kenny. "Hey Kenny. What's going on?" Lee said. "Hey pal, I was wondering if you would love to come to dinner in 2 hours at my house?" Kenny said hoping Lee would say yes. "Yeah sure. I'll see you at 7 Kenny." "Okay Lee." They said their goodbyes and hung up. After he finished his phone call with Kenny. Lee went back to watching the news. "Two parents Ed and Diana Marsh had died in the Marsh House hotel." Said one of the reporters. "Daughter Clementine Marsh was able to witness everything. The police have decided to send Clementine to an orphanage in Macon, Georgia." Lee was interested in what had happened to Clementine and her parents. Lee didn't even realized what time it was. He read his clock and it read 5:40pm. "_I'd better start to get ready so I can go to Kenny's house at 7."_ Lee thought to himself. He took a shower and got ready. When he got fully ready he read is clock and it read 6:20pm. Lee decided that he would start to go to Kenny's house at 6:55 giving him 5 minutes to walk across the street and knock on his door. For the time he had he watched the rest of the news. "_What if I adopt Clementine? She's broken like me and she's in that orphanage down town. Why don't I adopt?" _ He thought to himself. The clock hit 6:55 and Lee had left his house and walked across the street to Kenny's house. He knocked and Katjaa had answered "Hey Lee." Katjaa said with a smile "Hey Katjaa." Lee said with a smile in return. Katjaa stepped aside so Lee can walk in and when he walked in he was greeted by Kenny. "Hey pal." Kenny said "Hey Kenny." Lee said back. Then he was greeted by Duck "Hey Lee!" Duck said with excitement in him. "Hey Duck." Lee said with a smile. They had dinner and Kenny started a conversation "So Lee how are you doing?" Kenny said looking at him across the table. "I'm doing good. I'd like to ask you all something. "What is it Lee?" Katjaa said "What woudl you guys say if I adopt?" Lee said with a concerned look in his face. "I'd say you would be a great dad." Kenny said with a smile. "I agree with Kenny you would be a great dad. You're so good with Duck and he seems to look up to you a lot. So go ahead and adopt." Katjaa said with a smile. "It's because I want to adopt that girl Clementine." "The one from the news?" Lee nodded. "Why her?" Katjaa said "Because she's broken like me. I'd love to be her father so I can hug her and tell her everything will be okay." Lee said. "I'd think you should Lee. Katjaa and I do think you will be a great dad." Kenny said. "Thanks guys I appreciate it." Lee said. "Well I guess I should be going now. Bye guys." They said their goodbyes and Lee left. As he crossed the street he walked in home with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 1 y'all. Hope y'all enjoyed it :)<strong>


	2. Adopting Clementine

When Lee entered his house he went to bed, but before he went to sleep he texted his brother Bud

**Hey Bud.**

**From: Lee**

**Hey Lee what's going on?**

**From: Bud**

**Well I need to tell you all something important tomorrow. I'll go to the drugstore around 10am.**

**From: Lee**

**Okay. See you tomorrow. Good night**

**From: Bud **

**Goodnight **

**From: Lee**

After that he went to sleep thinking what his parents would say. By the next day he woke up at 7 he took a shower and got ready then headed downstairs. He ate breakfast then headed to the living room to watch tv. By the time it hit 9:30 he went to the drugstore. He enter and was greeted by his brother "Hey Lee." Bud said "Hey Bud." Lee said. "Hey honey it's so great to see you!" His mother said "Hey Mom it's great to see you too!" Lee said. "Hey son." His father said. "What brings you down here to the drugstore?" His father said "Well I wanted to tell you about me adopting." Lee said getting a little nervous. "I'd think you'd be a great dad!" Bud said. "I think it's great for you son you've always wanted kids and if you want to adopt I'll be proud to be a grandpa." Lee's father said. "I agree with your father Lee. You'd be a great father. And I've always wanted a grandchild." Lee's mother said with a smile. "Thanks you guys. I appreciate it! Well I guess I better head off to the orphanage and talk to one of the workers there. Bye guys I appreciate it." Lee said and left to drugstore heading to the orphanage. He drove to the orphanage and headed towards the lady at the front desk. "Hello I'd like to talk with Clementine's social worker about adopting her." Lee said "Sure. Just sit down and wait while I go get Clementine's social worker." The lady at the front desk said. Lee waited and was called up by Clementine's social worker. They went into the office "Hello my name is April Brooks but I'd prefer to be called April or Mrs. Brooks. I'm Clementine's social worker. The lady at the front desk said you wanted to talk about adopting." The social worker said. "Yes Mrs. Brooks I wanted to adopt her." Lee said. "Why is that?" Mrs. Brooks said. "I'd like to adopt her because she's broken just like me. Her with her parents loss and me with my ex-wife. I want to show Clementine that she isn't alone. That I'll protect her no matter what. I want to show her that she's not alone." Lee said. Mrs. Brooks smiled "I'll get some papers for you to sign. So you can be her legal father. And when your finished just give them to me and you can talk to Clementine for a few minutes then I'll have a private conversation with her. Then you can pick her up." Mrs. Brooks said. "Thanks. Where is Clementine's room?" Lee said. "Down the hall to the very last door on the left." Mrs. Brooks said. Lee smiled and head out the room to go to Clementine's room. He knocked and heard an open and opened the door. "Who are you?" Clementine said. "I'm Lee. I'm going to adopt you and be your legal father." Lee said with a smile while he knelt to her height. "Why me?" Clementine said. "Because I saw you on the news and it broke my heart to see a sweet little girl having to suffer through so much." Lee said. Clementine didn't say anything but just hugged him and Lee returned the hug back. "Thank you!" Clementine said with a few tears running down her face. "You're welcome." Lee said with a smile. Mrs. Brooks had entered the room and said "Well I put the papers in and your now her new legal father." Mrs. Brooks said. "Thank you." Lee said. "Well if you excuse us me and Clementine will have a private conversation. You can come pick her up at 2pm. So that gives you those two hours to do anything you have to do." Mrs. Brooks said. "I'll see you later." Lee said and gave Clementine a hug which was returned back. Lee left the room and headed to his car and drove to a couple of stores to get Clementine new clothes and setting up her new room.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter two you guys! Hope y'all enjoyed it :)<strong>


	3. Clementine Everett

While Lee had those few hours to get Clementine clothes and set up her new room. He was able to pick her up at 2 o'clock. He entered the orphanage and went to Clementine's room. And she was there "Hey Lee!" Clementine said with joy as she went to go hug him as he returned back. "Hey Clem." Lee said with a smile. "You ready to go?" Lee said. "Yes I'm ready." Clementine said as she grabbed her backpack. "Okay let's go." Lee said as Clementine grabbed his hand. They left and head over to go get something to eat. After that they went to the drugstore so Clementine can go ahead and meet her new grandparents. "Hey Lee." Bud said. "Hey Bud." Lee said. "So who's this little girl Lee?" Bud said questioning Lee. "This right here is Clementine. My new legal daughter." Lee said as Clementine hid behind Lee's leg. "Hey there Clementine I'm your new Uncle Bud." Bud said as he greeted Clementine. "Hi." Clementine said shyly. "Where's mom and dad?" Lee said wondering where they were. "Oh they're in the back. I'll go get them." Bud said as he left to go get his mother and father. "You okay Sweet Pea?" Lee said as he gave Clementine a new nickname. "Yes I'm okay." Clementine said. Lee's parents came in and saw Clementine holding Lee's hand. "Hey Lee who's this little girl." Lee's mom asked. "Clementine my new legal daughter." Lee said smiling. "Hello sweetheart I'm you're grandma and that's your grandpa over here." Lee's mother said. "Well you guys we have to go. I'm going to introduce her to Kenny at his family." Lee said. As they said their goodbyes.

They drove to Kenny's house and got out of the car. Clementine still holding Lee's hand. Lee knocked and Kenny had answered. "Hey Lee. Now who's this little girl here?" Kenny said as they entered the house. "This right here is Clementine. My new daughter. She'll be living with me from now on." Lee said. "Hey Lee. So who's this?" Katjaa said. "Clementine my new daughter." Lee said. "Hello dear my name is Katjaa and that's my husband Kenny over here. We also have a son and his name is Duck." Katjaa said. They all sat down on the couch. As Duck came in. "Who's this girl Lee?" Duck said. "This is my new daughter Clementine." Lee said. "Hi!" Duck said waving at her smiling. "Why don't you go on and play with Duck Sweet Pea. We'll leave in a while." Lee said to his adoptive daughter. "Okay Lee." Clementine said as she went to go play with Duck in the backyard. "She's a sweet girl Lee." Kenny said to his best friend. "Yeah she is. When I went to pick her up at the orphanage earlier today. She saw me and got happy and gave me a hug." Lee said with a smile on his face. "Aww. She's a sweet girl. Have you gotten her a room and all?" Katjaa said. "Yeah I set it up for her and got her new clothes and all." Lee said. "That's nice." Katjaa said.

A few hours had passed and it was already 8 o'clock. "Well I guess it's time for us to go now. Come on Clementine." Lee said waiting for Clementine at the door. Clementine ran to him and grabbed Lee's hand. "I'm here!" Clementine said with a smile which Lee returned back. "Well bye guys see you all tomorrow." They said as they crossed the street to go home. "Woah. You got a big and nice house!" Clementine said. Lee chuckled and said "It's our house." Lee said with a smile. They entered the house and went to Clementine's room. "Here's where you'll sleep." Lee said still holding Clementine's hand. "Woah it's nice! I love the color purple!" Clementine said. "Well I'm glad you like it Sweet Pea." Lee said. Clementine's room was painted all purple she had a nice bed, dressers, and a plasma tv, with a bathroom inside her room. "I have my own bathroom?" Clementine said happily. "Yes you do Clem." Lee said smiling back at her. "I also bought you pajamas so you can sleep in." Lee said handing her the pajamas. "If you need me I'll be across the hall okay Sweet Pea?" Lee said. "Okay Lee." Clementine said. "I adopted you right?" Lee said. "Yes you did." Clementine said. "Then call me dad." Lee said. "Goodnight Sweet Pea. Remember if you need anything I'll be across the hall. Okay?" Lee said. "Okay and goodnight daddy." Clementine said and hugged Lee. Lee smiled and returned the hug back.


	4. Bonding Time

After that Lee went to his room and changed to some pajamas and went to sleep. Around the middle of the night Clementine screams. Lee jumps out of bed and runs to her room. "What's wrong Sweet Pea?" Lee said. Clementine sobs "I had a nightmare." Clementine says while she still is crying. "It's okay Sweet Pea. I'm here for you." Lee said. "Can you stay with me daddy?" Clementine says looking up at him. "Yes I'll stay with you Sweet Pea." Lee says as he smiles. Lee stays with her and hugs his adoptive daughter closely and they both go to sleep.

The next morning Lee woke up and carefully set Clementine down so she won't wake up. And headed downstairs to make breakfast for the both of them. "Good morning daddy." Clementine says with a smile. "Good morning Sweet Pea." Lee said also with a smile. "What are you making?" Clementine says. "Eggs with sausage and a bacon, also biscuits." Lee said. "Oh yummy!" Clementine said with happiness. Lee chuckles "Can you get out the orange juice Sweet Pea and set it on the table?" Lee says. "Sure." Clementine goes and gets the juice and sets it on the table. Lee sets the plates with eggs, sausages, and bacon. Then he serves orange juice for himself and Clementine. They both start to eat. "Well I thought today can be a day to ourselves. We can get to know each other. Like a Lee and Clementine day." Lee says. "Okay." Clementine says. "After you finish eating go and get ready. I have a surprise for you." Lee says and smiles. "Yay! Okay." Clementine tries to hurry and finishes eating and runs upstairs to get ready. Lee chuckles as he see's Clementine run up the stairs. She gets ready. "Close your eyes Sweet Pea." Lee says as he gets her surprise and sets it on the ground. "Okay now open them." Lee says. Clementine opens them and her eyes go wide open "You got me a dog!" Clementine says as she starts petting the dog. "Yes I did Clem. His name is Sam." Lee says as he smiles seeing Clementine petting Sam. Clementine runs and gives Lee a big hug. "Thank you so much daddy!" Clementine says as she is hugging him. "You're welcome Sweet Pea." Lee says as he returns the hug back. They both sit on the couch while Clementine has Sam on her lap. "What's your favorite color?" Lee says trying to get to know her "Purple as you can see." Clementine says as she smiles at Lee. "What's your favorite color daddy?" Clementine says. "Blue. What's your favorite movie?" Lee says "The Lion King. What about yours?" Clementine says. "The Ring." Lee said. "It's this scary movie you should not watch till you're older." Lee said. "Oh okay." Clementine says. "So what are we going to do today?" Clementine said. "What ever you want to do." Lee said smiling. "Can we go get ice cream?" Clementine said. "Sure Clementine we'll go." Lee said. They went to get ice cream and spent the whole day together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 y'all :) Hope you all like this story. I'll be making another story some time this weekend or some time next week :)<strong>


	5. Clementine Goes To School

The day they were bonding, he had Katjaa register Clementine to a school. "Sweet Pea wake up you need to get ready." Lee said waking up his daughter. "Okay daddy." Clementine said as she woke up to go shower and get ready. She got ready and headed downstairs where Lee was waiting for her on the couch. "What did you need to tell me daddy?" Clementine said sitting next to him on the couch. "Katjaa registered you to a new school so you'll start tomorrow. Are you okay with that?" Lee said looking down at his daughter. "I'm okay with that. I like school." Clementine said as she smiled. Lee smiled knowing that his daughter likes to read. "Also tomorrow I'll be going back to work. So I'll pick you up at 3." Lee said. "Okay daddy."

The next day Lee woke Clementine up at 7:30. "Wake up Sweet Pea it's time for school." Lee said tapping Clementine on the shoulder. Clementine woke up and got ready in a white dress with black leggings with black flats. She had also made sure she had on her hat. She grabbed her purple backpack that Lee had bought her the day before with her school supplies and headed downstairs. "I'm ready daddy." Clementine said. Lee smiled "And don't worry Duck goes to the same school and you all have the same class." Lee said. Clementine got even more happier because her friend was going to the same school and had the same class with her. Lee took her up to her class room "Hello I'm Lee Everett and this is my daughter Clementine Everett. She's new to this class." Lee said while holding Clementine's hand. "Hello I'm Ms. Prescott I am Clementine's teacher. Come on Clementine it seems you know Duck over here. So you can sit next to him." Ms. Prescott said leading Clementine to the table where Duck was sitting at. She said goodbye to Lee and went to sit next to Duck.

"Hey Clementine!" Duck said "Hey Duck! Lee told me that you were going to be in my class. I found that so awesome!" Clementine said to her friend. "Wanna be best friends?" Duck said hoping she'd say yes. "Yes I'll be best friends with you Duck!" Clementine said as she smiled at him. Returning to her classwork. 3 o'clock hit and Lee was already outside leaning on the car waiting for her. Clementine's saw him and ran to him and gave him a hug. "Hey daddy!" Clementine said as she got a hug in return from Lee. "Hey Clem how was school?" Lee said opening the door for Clementine as she put her backpack in the back and sat in the front seat. "It was awesome! Duck and I became best friends. I also came to school right in time for our field trip next Friday to the dairy!" Clementine said as Lee was driving. "That's great Sweet Pea I'm gonna have to sign you form when we get home." Lee said. They got home and Lee had lunch for them already. They ate lunch and Kenny and his family had came over. "Hey Lee." Kenny said. "Hey Kenny what brings you here?" Lee said. "Just wanted to see my best friend. Also look who became best friends today at school." Kenny said pointing at Clementine and Duck downing their homework together. Lee smiled looking at his daughter doing homework.


	6. Someone's In Trouble

The next day Lee did his normal routine. He took Clem to school, came back and got his things and headed to UGA. After 6 hours of teaching, grading tests. He headed towards Clementine's school. When he got there they told him that he needed to see Ms. Prescott. He headed towards the room and once he got there he saw Clementine sad sitting in her seat.

"Hello Ms. Prescott." Lee said to the teacher.

"Hello Lee. I need to speak to you about Clementine." Ms. Prescott said to Lee looking at Clementine. "What did she do?" Lee said crossing his arms sitting next to Clementine. "She hit a little girl and kicked her. Causing the little girl to go to the Nurse's office." Ms. Prescott said looking disappointed at Clementine. "Clementine why? You're such a good little girl Clementine why hit a girl and kick her?" Lee said in a mad voice. "I I'm sorry. She told me that I was a ugly little girl that has parents that are dead. When she told me that I got mad and hit her and also kicked her. I'm sorry daddy." Clementine said crying and hugging Lee. "Clementine sweetie you could have told me and I would have had a conversation with her. If she ever does something again come and tell me. Don't listen to her okay?" Ms. Prescott said as Clementine nodded. "You may leave now. I'll deal with her tomorrow okay?" Ms. Prescott said. Clementine nodded.

They both headed to the car Lee opened the door for Clementine and shut it and got in the car. "Daddy are you mad at me?" Clementine told him still crying. Lee sighed "No but I'm just disappointed Clementine. Why do such a thing. You could've told the teacher!" Lee said raising his voice a little bit. "I'm sorry. I already told you what happened I'm sorry." Clementine said crying even more. "I know Sweet Pea. Just don't do that again. Sorry for raising my voice I just can't stay mad at a sweet little girl like you." Lee said smiling at Clementine wiping her tears from her face.

They got home and ate. "Do you have any homework Sweet Pea?" Lee said. Clementine shook her head "No I finished early in class." Clementine said while eating her food. "That's good Sweet Pea. I have something to tell you Sweet Pea." Lee said. "What is it daddy?" Clementine said. "We are going to visit Grandma and Grandpa this whole weekend. Because I'm going to take you somewhere awesome." Lee said smiling. "Awesome. Where are we going?" Clementine said hoping he'd tell her. "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise." Lee said. "Ugh you're right!" Clementine said as Lee gave a chuckle in return. They finished eating and watched movies the rest of the day.

Around 8:30pm they were watching the Lion King. And Lee had seen Clementine sleeping on his shoulder. Lee smiled as he picked her up and took her to her room. "Goodnight Sweet Pea." Lee said as he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He excited the room and went to sleep. He went to sleep thinking how Clementine would react when he took her to that special place tomorrow.


	7. The Festival

Lee woke up the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and got up from bed._ Guess I should wake up Clem. _Lee said to him self. He walked over to Clementine's room and gently touched her shoulder.

"Wake up sweet pea." Lee said.

"Ugh fine. Why at this time anyway daddy?" Clementine said wondering why they had to wake up at 8:00am.

"Because remember how I told you yesterday that I was going to take you somewhere special?" Lee said to Clementine.

"Yes." Clementine said looking up at her father with her beautiful eyes she has.

"Well it starts at 12:00 and we need to get ready also we have a reservation to this restaurant at 10." Lee said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Really? Okay I'll get ready then!" Clementine cheered as she hugged her father and got in the shower.

Lee did the same thing he got his clothes ready and hopped in the shower. Clementine was the first to finish showering because she was excited to go to that special place her father told her about. She came out in her purple shirt and her jeans with her purple Converse that Lee had bought her, also her baseball cap that her father had gaven her and she dif herself pigtails and put her hat on. By the time she was ready Lee was also ready. He came out in a white shirt and jeans and a pair of his shoes and had his watch on.

"I'm ready daddy." Clementine said as she smiled up at her father.

"I'm also ready sweet pea. And you look beautiful baby girl." Lee said to Clementine which made her smile.

"Thank you daddy. Which restaurant is it anyways daddy?" Clementine said holding his hand as they got in the car.

"You'll see." Lee said as he smirked which caused Clementine to wonder whay restaurant they were going to and what was the special place they were going to.

They drove to the restaurant and the restaurant was the Firelight Buffet. They entered hand in hand like every father and daughter would do.

"Hello I made a reservation." Lee said to the lady at the desk.

"Last name please." The woman said to Lee.

"Everett." Lee told her still holding Clementine's hand.

"Your seats are over here." The lady said as she walked Lee and Clementine to their table.

They both sat down and waited for one of the waiters. The waiter eventually came and ordered their drinks. Lee got Pepsi and Clementine got orange juice. Then they had both went up to where they were having all the foods Lee got a Ham and Cheese Omelette and Clementine got eggs, a biscuit and sausage and bacon. They both ate and head toward thaf special place.

"Off to the special place sweet pea!" Lee said as he smiled at Clementine.

"What's the place daddy?" Clementine said looking at him hoping he'd tell her.

"You'll find out sweet pea." Lee said as he drove off to that special place.

Clementine sighed and let her father drive. They got to that special place. "Close your eyes sweet pea." Lee said as he got to the parking lot. Clementine closed them. "Now open!" Lee said as he saw Clementine open her eyes and her mouth was open big.

"You brought me to the festival that I have been wanting to go since they had opened it?" Clementine said as her voice squealed from being so happy.

"Yes I did sweet pea. And how come you haven't told me anything about wanting to go. I would've said yes you know." Lee said looking at his daughter.

"I thought you would say no and I thought you would be busy and mad from what I did yesterday." Clementine said as she frowned.

"First of all I'll say yes if I'm not busy, second of all I am not mad I already told you. I can never get mad at you. Now come on let's get ready to go inside." Lee said as he smiled and kissed Clementine's forehead as he got out the car and opened Clementine's door. They walked hand in hand and entered the festival.

They entered and got their wristebands and headed off to the rides. First they had gotten on the Ferris Wheel. Then off to the bumper cars. They had gotten on all the rides Clementine wanted to go on then at last they got on the roller coaster.

"Ready sweet pea?" Lee said as they got on the roller coaster.

"Yes daddy." Clementine said as she smiled at him.

The ride was fast. It had two loops and went through tunnels and all. Surprisingly Clem wasn't scared she actually had fun on that ride. After the ride Lee saw that it was 5:30. Lee remembered that Kenny had invited Lee and Clementine to they're house for dinner.

"It's time to go sweet pea." Lee said as they walked out of the roller coaster.

"Aww really I was having fun!" Clementine said as she frowned.

"Yes sweet pea. I know you were having fun but we have to go. At least you can play with Duck when we get there." Lee reassured her as they left the festival.

Clementine was a bit sad that they were leaving the festival but at least she was able to see her best friend.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't posted Chapter 7 and all. But make sure to read on in My Sweet Pea and any other stories I make :)<p> 


	8. Birthday Girl

Saturday was a special day for Clementine. It was her 9th birthday. Lee had woken up earlier than Clementine so he can get ready to surprise her with a purple cupcake he got. After an hour Clementine woke up.

"Happy Birthday Sweet Pea!" Lee said as he gave Clementine a hug and her cupcake.

"You remembered my birthday? Thanks daddy!" Clementine said as she put her cupcake on top of her drawer and hugged Lee.

"Of course I remembered your my daughter." Lee said as he sat next to Clementine on her bed.

"Thank you!" Clementine said as she gave Lee another hug which he returned.

"Anytime Sweet Pea." Lee said.

As Lee was getting ready to head out the door. He turned around and smirked.

"Get ready because I'm taking you somewhere." After he said that he shut her door and went downstairs.

After Clementine finished she headed downstairs. She was in a purple shirt, black skirt, black leggings, black flats, and her blue and white baseball cap that had a "D" on top. They exited the house and headed towards the place Lee was going to take her. He took her to a restaurant.

Lee had let Katjaa and Kenny do the decorations. So Lee can keep Clementine out of the house. They got to the restaurant and it was 11:30.

"Daddy what are we going to do today?" Clementine said as she ate some of her pancakes.

"Whatever you want to do. You're the birthday girl." Lee said as he ate some of his pancakes too.

"Hmm. Can we go to the ice cream place you took me to the other day?" Clementine said.

"Sure than maybe after that we can go to the movies so we can watch that movie you kept on begging me to watch." Lee said.

Before he could eat a piece of his pancakes he got a big hug from Clementine. He returned it back.

After they finished eating. They went to go get ice cream. They got there and Clementine was the first one to get out of the car. After Lee got out the car he felt a small hand on his and knew it was Clementine. They entered and ordered there ice cream. Lee got a Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and Clementine got a Sherbet one. They sat down on the table and ate. After they ate their ice cream.

They headed off to the movies. The movie they went to go see was Boxtrolls.

When they got there they got their snacks and their tickets. They entered and got their seats. After that they watched the movie. The movie was 1 hour and 30 minutes.

By the time the movie was over it was 3:30. So he let Clementine play in the arcade. He decided to text Kenny.

**Hey Kenny y'all done with the decorations? **

**- Lee**

**Hey pal yeah we're done. The party's at 5:00 right?**

**- Kenny**

**Yeah it is. Did you already call everyone to tell them to come? And did you tell Duck to tell Clem's friends to come over?**

**- Lee**

**Yeah I did and Duck was able to get Clementine's friends to come over. **

**- Kenny**

**Alright thanks. Is anyone over there already except for you guys?**

**- Lee**

**Christa and Omid are here also Carley and Doug. And some of Clem's friends. But don't worry I warned them to just play outside and to not mess with the decorations and all.**

**- Kenny**

**Okay thanks. People better start coming so we can surprise Clem. **

**- Lee**

**Yeah. Well your parents and brother just came in. With some lady and a couple of kids.**

**- Kenny**

**Oh that has to be my brother's wife and kids. But I gotta go cause Clem keeps complaining about wanting me to help her on some game. **

**- Lee**

**Okay see ya later.**

**- Kenny**

After that Lee put his phone away. And helped Clem with the game. After the acarde it was 4:30. It was time for them to go.

"Time to go Sweet Pea." Lee said as he told Clementine.

"Aww really?" Clementine said with a frown on her face.

"Yes plus I gotta surprise for you at home." Lee said as he smiled at Clementine.

They went home. And Lee let Clementine walk in first all the way to the backyard.

"Surprise!" Everyone said. Clementine turned around and hugged Lee.

"Thank you daddy!" Clementine said as she hugged him with a few tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome Sweet Pea. Happy Birthday baby girl." Lee said as he hugged her back.

After she hugged him she went to go play with her cousins and friends. While Lee went to go talk with Kenny.

"Thanks man." Lee said.

"Anytime pal. That girl adores you. I noticed she had a few tears when she saw that we surprised her and when she hugged you." Kenny said.

"Yeah. I even saw those tears. Even this morning she didn't know that I would remember her birthday." Lee said.

"Why if you're her father?" Kenny said.

"That I don't know. She was surprised that she cried a little." Lee said as he looked at Clementine playing around with her cousins and friends in the jumper.

"You should talk to her about that." Kenny said.

"Yeah I should do that now." Lee said as he got up from his seat and went to the jumper.

"Sweet Pea?" Lee screamed from the kids screaming. Clementine noticed his voice and got out.

"Yes daddy?" Clementine said look at her father.

"I need to talk to you privately. You're not in trouble I just want to talk with you." Lee said.

"Okay." Clementine looked worried. But holded his hand as they went upstairs to her room to talk.

"What did you want to talk about daddy?" Clementine said in her sweet innocent voice she had.

"Remember this morning when you said that I remembered about you're birthday?" Lee said as he looked at Clementine.

"Yes." Clementine said sounding like she was going to cry.

"Why did you sound surprised that I remembered your birthday? Is there something you want to tell me?" Lee said as he saw Clementine with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't know my birthday cause my parents would forget my birthdays. Yes they would remember but at times they would just go out and not even care about me. Yes they cared about me. But it looked like they didn't. And then they would remember at the last minute. And would tell me happy birthday when I would go to sleep. And they would repay me from forgetting by making me a party or taking me somewhere. But I would still be sad. And now that they're dead I thought no one would remember my birthday until you told me this morning." Clementine said as she was already crying.

"Oh Sweet Pea I'm sorry. I won't ever do anything to you like that." Lee said as he hugged his crying daughter.

"Promise?" Clementine said.

"I promise. Now let's get down there and have fun cause it's your day." Lee said as he wiped her tears away.

"Okay." Clementine said as she forced a smile on her face.

"That's my girl now come on lets have fun!" Lee said as he put Clementine over his back and ran down the stairs as she laughed all the way down.

"If anyone says what's wrong just say nothing." Lee said as he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and ran and played. He looked at Kenny and nodded. After a while of having fun it was time for cake and presents.

Lee tried to get everyone's attention. They wouldn't listen so he stood on a chair.

"Hey!" Lee screamed and everyone paid attention.

"Now it's time to sing Happy Birthday to the birthday girl. So everyone come around this table and Clementine come and stand next to me." Everyone did what was told. And Clementine went to Lee.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Clementine. Happy Birthday to you!" After they sang they cut the cake and handed pieces out. After that they opened the presents. She got a lot. But she got something special from Lee. It was a necklace that was able to open and when she opened it it had a picture of her and Lee.

She ran and hugged him she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you daddy." Clementine said.

"You're welcome Sweet Pea." Lee said.

After the party was over Kenny and Katjaa stayed to help.

"Looks like Clementine will wear that necklace everyday." Kenny said as he helped Lee stacking one of the tables.

"Yeah she will." Lee said as he saw Clementine talking with Duck as she was playing with her necklace. Which made him smile.

They finished cleaning and Katjaa, Kenny, and Duck decided to go home.

"Did you have fun today?" Lee said as he and Clementine watched TV.

"Yes I did. Thank you!" Clementine said as she rested her head on Lee's lap.

"Anything for you Sweet Pea." Lee said.

They continued to watch tv until they fell asleep.


End file.
